Love and Excuses (Crack-fic)
by Majestic War
Summary: Crack-fic. Adult retelling of my (and my best friend's) sixth grade love life. Minor references to books and some anime references.


**MW: Crack-fic. Like, seriously. I was high when I wrote this. An adult retelling of my best friend and I's sixth grade love life. It makes no sense whatsoever, so don't try to tell me that it needs to make sense, because when we were in sixth grade, everything was incredulous. EnJoY. **

_**Arbre**_

"Arbre, what the hell are you doing?"

My SECOND best friend Locken exclaimed. I sat on the damp grass, rudimentarily thumbing through songs on my iPod Touch. We both sat outside our rickety old house. Our other friend, my best friend, Hikaru, was out for a month. The house was crap, painted a rustic brown and light gray, ebony and a slight hint of red. To us, the house needed to be fixed. Of course, we didn't have the money, but what the hell.

"What's it look like, bro?"

"Watching pervy stuff on your crap iTouch."

"Shut up."

The moment I said this, Locken smirked casually, tapping his chin, deep in thought before asking,

"Are you going to the dance with anyone?"

I grinned.

"Not yet, but I sent out a few...er...complaints."

"Got any choices?"

I chuckled slightly before my laugh became a look of sorrow somewhat.

"I asked Andrea."

"What'd she-"

"She said she needs time to think. 4 months later she said no."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Hell no, much?"

Locken smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah."

"I mean, who'd wanna go to the dance with me? I'm just a nice guy that just fits in, you know?"

Locken nodded solemnly before slipping next to me.

"What song are you listening to?"

He inquired, changing the subject with a hint of haste in his voice. I grinned, and then began singing.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the-"

I was cut off by Locken's voice. He made a slight gurgling sound as his face turned red, and he yelped. I rolled over, my laughter burning my insides. I sang a quick line before ceasing my singing.

"Damn right, it's better than yours."

Locken began to choke as he laughed in the midst of a yawn. I laughed as well before I clicked out of the song bar, the sound blaring in my ears.

"Hey, I got an email from Kat."

Locken leaned over my shoulder, to stare intensely at the message. I read it out loud, slightly embarrassed that my friend was hearing this.

"It says: Arbre...there's someone else I like besides James. And Kiryen likes you too."

I smirked, my face turning a shade of pink. I replied back: And who would that be that you like? Locken generated a sound halfway between a laugh and a snort. I elbowed him forcefully as his laughter ceased. I put the iPod on standby, shoving it lazily into my pocket. Yeah, well, a somewhat useless movement, because I checked my email half a minute later, receiving another email from Kat. It read:

'Well...that person is you.'

The moment I read this, I nearly fell backwards in amazement.

'HOLY HELL!' I thought. I liked her too, and she knew that, but...Well, better try. I hastily replied to Kat, ignoring misspelled words, reading over the message to make sure that it sounded decent. I slammed my finger on the send button, sending the message, and flopped onto the moist grass, sighing audibly. Locken grinned, and I looked up at his standing form next to me. I raised my hand, gesturing for him to be silent.

"One word, and my foot will appear in your crotch, and you won't have the time to cry out in agony because my fist is going to be in your face."

Locken grinned devilishly.

"Wanna try it?"

"Go to hell. I got an email."

I replied, my face a look of absolute annoyance. I repeated my previous routine, but when I opened the email, my eyes widened in shock. I made a look of true pleasure, and as Locken questioned me, I grinned, and sent him sprawling, my fist having connected with his face. I smiled, my teeth shining ever so brightly. Locken rubbed his stinging cheek in pain.

"I'm going to kill you."

I smirked, but Locken and I were interrupted by a girl's voice. Cheery and somewhat mellow, Locken and I locked gazes, one thing running through our minds.

"Caroline."

Locken exclaimed, narrowing his eyes.

"Prepare for war!" I commanded, and Locken obeyed, swiftly dodged bushes, and grabbed the water hose.

"Aim, my colleague!" I yelled, pointing my finger at Caroline, who was grinning, and holding a basket full of stuff.

"Now, FIRE!"

I stomped shamelessly on the hose trigger, the power jet spraying the oncoming Caroline. I drew two water guns from my pocket, and began a relentless water assault on Caroline. She screamed, blocking her face with her arms. The cute white sundress she was wearing was soaked by the time we ran out of ammo. She instantaneously regained her composure, and in seconds, we were tied up, glared at by an angry Caroline.

"What's our punishment, Great Leader Caro-Kitty?"

I asked, in a joking manner. Caroline tightened the rope around me, before exclaiming,

"You must kiss the rebel leader!"

She exclaimed, resting her hands on her hips, and staring at the sky like a proud 5 year old.

"What the crap?"

I asked, my face turning red. Caroline nodded, and took no notice of Locken escaping. I sighed.

"Where should I kiss you then?" I inquired, taking this seriously. Caroline untied me hastily, and then tapped her lips, accompanied by a gaze that meant: Kiss me on the lips. You can't get enough of my charm. I observed them as she untied me and I stood up. They were rosy...like pink and red mixed together, and she smelled like lilacs and peppermints in summer. Beautiful…. I leaned towards her, grabbing her waist, and pulling her close as my lips brushed against hers. I started to pull away, but Caroline grabbed me, and my train of thought went off the track as her lips crashed onto mine. Surprisingly, I couldn't get enough of that taste...damn. I lost control of myself as my hands tangled themselves in her rich, silky hair. She smelled so sweet! We both let loose sounds of pleasure as I deepened the kiss. God, she's gonna slap the black off me next week. It didn't matter anymore. I let myself indulge, taking in her sweet smell and her warm body heat. I didn't like her...right? This was just punishment...RIGHT?!

"Mm..."

"Nn...Mm..."

Before she could slip her tongue inside my mouth, I grabbed her shoulders, and forced her off of me. We were gasping for air, having been at this for a minute.

"Caroline, what the hell?" I asked, a hint of anger in my voice.

"I thought you liked Reese?"

"I do."

"Then why..? Wait how many other guys have you kissed besides your boyfriend?"

"It's a secret. Besides Reese? Just you."

She answered, tapping me on the nose. I stood there for a moment, watching as she walked off. I sighed silently and sat down slowly. Damn, her skin was so soft! And her hair...and her lips...fuck, what was I thinking? Well, at least I had a date for Senior prom.

"Hey, Lockster, when is prom?"

Locken looked quizzical, but answered, "Three months."

Three whole months? Really? I shouldn't have asked so early, but I could at least try and keep up a relationship with Kat. After all...I've liked her for months. I wonder what happened to Caroline. Does she...like me? Wait, that can't be right. I pushed all these thoughts of immediate intimacy aside, and switched the song on my iPod. I began to listen to Put It Down by Brandy. Locken began to chat with a few of my younger neighbors, as I tossed around my Frisbee out of pure boredom. I needed something to do...ARGH! Eventually, I set my mind on starting an all out water war. I explained to Locken and the other kids how the rules and gameplay would work.

"Unleash hell upon your enemy!" I yelled, pointing my finger to the sky, my voice filled with joking valiance. My neighbors rushed to snatched their hoses, and unleashed an onslaught upon our most recent neighbor, Joseph. All of a sudden, I was pitched forward as a powerful stream of water spiraled into my back. I shook water from my eyes, and followed everyone's gaze...It was Caroline, here to take revenge! I grinned, aiming my hose at her face. She had changed clothes in the smallest amount of time...speedy little one.

"Suck on this, Caro-Kitty!"

I yelled, spraying Caroline in the face as another jet of water clashed with my own. She sprayed her water jet, which acted as a shield as she advanced, yelling,

"Caro-Caro Sneak Attack!"

She finally made it through the onslaught of water, and while everyone was battling, she pounced on me, knocking me into the grass. Her joking laugh and smile became a glare.

"Die." She said, her voice filled with malice.

Her sprayer was aimed at my face, and I yelped slightly before water erupted into my face, soaking my hair, and my shirt. I lay down on the grass, and after herding the kids inside, Locken took a seat next to me, as did Caroline. She grinned at me, and Locken winked.

"We should go have some fun. Like, party at arcades at night. You up for it?"

I exclaimed, my face lighting up. Caroline smirked, and Locken made a: 'Why not?' face.

"Then we'll go bowling!" I cried out with glee. Caroline grinned, and I stood up.

"Lockster, you drive!" I exclaimed, tossing Locken the keys. I then gave him a glare, and followed up with:

"If you scratch my car, my foot is going to be in your crotch, and fifteen guns will be aimed at your head. Carry on."

"Like that would ever happen," Locken mumbled.

Locken waved his hands to note that he was a pro. Pro? Like hell. Locken hopped in the driver's seat, while Caroline and I took our spots in the back. Locken played some music, and I chatted with Caroline, although I was at a loss for words. I finally managed to bring up a subject, although it saddened her.

"So...how are things going with you and Reese?" I asked, hoping this would cheer her up. She loved her boyfriend very much. She looked down.

"He's away on so called trips all of the time. I really miss him, and I try to think that he's here, but...I can't help but get the feeling that something else is going on."

I nodded.

"So you think he's cheating on you?"

I asked, my hand resting on my cheek. Caroline nodded solemnly.

"Hm." I answered. Her shoulders began to shake violently as she began to cry. Sobbing, she leaned forward and cried. I pulled her into an embrace, softly soothing her as she cried.

"We don't know yet. Hopefully he's not. If he is, me and Locken will be here to help. Don't worry. It's okay."

I patted her back in a soothing manner.

Meanwhile, Locken floors the accelerator, rounded the corner at a speed of 60 MPH. "Fuck speed limits! This is fucking awesome!"

He rounded 5 more corners, before literally gliding into a parking lot, and putting the car in park. I stroked Caroline's hair to make sure she was okay, and then I helped her regain her composure as we stepped out.

"Got your cool clothes on, I see?"

Locken mumbled. Eyeing my outfit, I grinned. I wore a plain black short sleeved shirt, and dark blue jeans. On top of my shirt, I wore a suit jacket. Just because I like suits. Especially the jacket.

"Same to you, my friend." I answered, staring at Locken, who wore some athletic shorts, a t-shirt and a worn out hoodie.

"Hey, I like this outfit, It's amazing, unlike yours."

I took Locken to the ground, grabbing him by the neck, and shoving him against the gravel.

"Shit!" Locken exclaimed as his head bobbled against the empty parking lot.

"That's what you deserve, Locken."

"Not like that though. I was joking."

"Didn't sound like it, bitch."

"Woof, woof, motherfucker."

"Okay, okay, ladies! Can we _go_ now?"

Caroline asked, obviously irritated. Locken and I grinned at her.

"Not before we have a showdown." I answered, smirking.

"Let's settle this with bowling."  
Locken exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

"Sure thing. Race ya there." Locken dashed to the bowling door, his feet a blur.

"Ah, dammit." I exclaimed. I sighed, and a light bulb lit above my head, and I grinned evilly. I stretched my arms out, shaking them slightly, before pressing a remote detonator.

Immediately after I yelled, the bowling center began to burn, soon exploding. Locken whirled around, halfway to the bowling center, with a look of anger in his eyes. "There are people in there!"

"It was closed, moron. And besides, I was hired to wreck this place."

"How in the fuck—" Locken threw his hands into the air in utter desperation. None of this made any sense.

"STOP!" Caroline yelled, throwing her hands out. She caught Locken's punch, and my kick in her bare hands, her look full of worry.

"Damn, Caroline." Locken exclaimed. Caroline smirked.

"It only happens when I'm angry." Caroline answered.

"Wow, then you must always be angry." Locken said.

"Oh, so you want me to hit you?"

"Uh..."

"Too late."

Locken blocked her fist with his hand.

"Jeez, anger issues..."

Caroline smiled, the smile that would mean: "Go to hell."

I sighed, and we all hopped back in the car. Once again, Caroline began to cry as she thought of Reese. I stroked her hair, and as she looked up, during that moonlit night, I kissed her. My kiss was filled with care and sweetness. I pulled away, and embraced her again.

"Locken, floor it, let's go want some time alone."

"Oh you want to go screw your new girlfriend?"

"She's crying her eyes out; I need to drop her off."

"But I wanna stay..." Caroline exclaimed, interrupting.

"You need to go home. Wait for your boyfriend, he's coming back." I replied. Locken pulled the car to a halt. I opened Caroline's door, and watched as she ran out.

"Let's go home and get some rest, Locken..."

_**Locken**_

I woke up to a screeching sound.

"What the hell did you do last night Arbre? You sound like a dying cat or something, quit it."

"That's not me, smartass."

"Oh, fuck, is Caroline hollerin' for you?" I chuckled.

"She's at home, shithead."

"Then what the hell was that?"

Arbre pointed upwards. "The vent. It's broken, and it won't fix."

"Then go fix it!"

"Tried that, buddy."

"I'm gonna tackle you to the ground if you don't."

"I just said I tried fixing, so stop bothering me, I need to practice my…skills."

"Then let me practice my fighting skills, too." I exclaimed, and then nodded.

"Here, I'll block myself. So you can go all out."

"Okay..." I said tenatively.

"Yeah, now lemme go to sleep."

"I hope you realize that you need to be awake to block yourself." I noted.

"I know, I'm awake for half an-Ah, damn, sleep's got me." Arbre exclaimed, his comical demeanor laughable.

"Yeah, no shit."

"Well then I guess I'll just…try to stay awake."

"Okay….then." I sighed audibly, and headed downstairs to make some breakfast. "HEY ARBRE?" I called.

"YEAH?"

"YOU WANT ANY FOOD?"

"ISN'T THAT RUDIMENTARY? GIMME' SOME CEREAL."

"OKAY."

I sighed. "Great...Now I gotta' make more food. At least the cereal's still intact."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY THERE BUDDY?"

"NOTHIN'."

"YOU SURE."

"Yeah..."

"YOU BETTER BE, OR ILL KICK YOUR LIL' ASS."

"Whatever..." Minutes later, I finished making breakfast, and after Arbre and I'd eaten, I washed the dishes. Gradually. I froze when Arbre asked me a question he hadn't asked me for seven years.

"You like anyone, Locken?"

My blood was frozen completely, and my heart raced uncontrollably. "You asked me that seven years ago." I noted quickly and nervously.

"So, I'm asking again."

"Well, I don't know."

"You like Lauren...don't you?"

"...No..."

"You're lying." Arbre answered. His intuition was never off.

"No, actually, I'm not."

"Yes, yes, you are."

"Who do you like then?"

"Kat and Kiryen. Mostly Kat."

"I see." He paused, then, "That still doesn't answer my question."

"Er..."

"Answer the question. Now." His voice was incredibly stoic.

"Well..."

"Stop stalling."

"I'm straightforward, so Kat."

"You're lying."

"Exactly."

"Tell me the truth before I cut you in half." Arbre's voice was deadly. His voice withheld no mercy, and I knew for a fact that he could be ruthless at times.

"I...I like Caroline."

"Stop lying. One more lie and you'll die."

"Fuck you."

"Answer the question, Locken."

"I like Kat."

"That's it, you're dead." Arbre ran at me, tackling me, sending me sprawling. I flew into a window, breaking it, and knocking my head on the sink.

Minutes Later

"Man, this place is fucked up!" Arbre exclaimed, his arms battered and bloody, his face dented, cuts running along every imaginable area on his body.

"And I'm fucked up too, thanks to you." I said in annoyance.

"You're welcome."

"Rot in your own coffin."

"Sucker. Make a new house." Arbre answered, staring at me, eyes locked with mine.

"Hehehehe...Of course."

"And it better not be a treehouse."

"I have a treehouse."

"Goddammit, Lock."

"Hahahahaha!"

"Just make a better house."

"Whatever. Jeez, someone can't take a little humor." I mumbled, and doubled over in pain as his foot pierced my groin. Arbre flashed me a comical smile, yet his eyes didn't betray his emotions.

"Fuck you..." I grunted, collapsing onto the floor.

I awoke the next morning to ponder what Arbre had asked me the day before. Did I really like anyone? Well, of course, I didn't. At the time. Well, I had time. Didn't know if Arbre knew, though. Well, whatever.

2 Weeks Later

_**Arbre**_

I was depressed. I had cried for three days straight, even though it was hardly a big deal. But to me, it was scornful and self-esteem lowering. I loved her. Kat. Well, at least, I HAD. I remembered the email she'd sent me 2 months before prom:

"Hey...I don't like you anymore...I don't wanna go to the dance with you anymore...sorry." The message she'd sent me said.

I attempted to play it cool, even though tears spilled from my eyes.

"Was that supposed to make me sad?" I answered, and shut off my iTouch, letting the moisture fall from my eyes freely. Well, there was always another day. Today advanced into tomorrow. And at lunch break today, when the students were allowed to leave campus, well, that was hell. People bombarded me with questions even though I didn't remember telling them anything.

"Hey, Arbre, did you break up with Kat?"

"Did you find her disgusting?"

"Oi, did you think she was fat or something?"

"Why'd she drop you from going to prom?"

"What-"

"Why'd you-" I couldn't take it anymore. Anger filled my blood with a malicious warmth, my eyes narrowed as I began to yell.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up! Go ask her if you want answers! Go to hell! Go die; just leave me alone, you bastards!"

The people on campus were silent as I began to walk away. Locken shoved through the crowd to follow me.

"Hey, hey, what was that about?"

Locken questioned as he followed me.

"Just go away."

I replied, looking away.

"Did Katherine drop you, or what?"

"She dropped me. Now go."

"Dude, I'm just trying to help."

I sighed. Well, I guess I should tell Locken before people find out.

"Listen to me. I have an unsaved draft in my email."

"And?"

"Well, it says: "Katherine, I love you. I want to spend every minute possible with you. I hope you can return my feelings. Thanks." I would've sent that to her...but she told me she didn't like me anymore."

Locken nodded in understanding.

"What about Kiryen?"

"Kat's only really on my mind right now."

"Kiryen likes you."

"I know, but it'd be better if I waited a bit to recover before I ask her myself."

"Guess so. Let's head back, so we can at least get a decent education."

5 Days Later

Caroline ran up to me, panting as if she'd seen the devil.

"Kiryen found out that you like her."

I slapped my forehead in agony.

"Dammit."

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Didn't you hear? The news spread around like a disease."

"Hear what?"

"Kat dropped me."

"Oh. Sorry to hear."

"It's ok, I'm about recovered now."

"Okay..."

"You want to go somewhere to chill and hang out? Just to calm down a little?"

"Yeah, sure."

Minutes Later

"Here, Locken." As I tossed the keys.

"What? Where are we going?"

"Just somewhere to chill."

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Caroline?"

"Yes?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the park."

"Okay, Locken, drive."

"Okay."

"And if you scratch m-"

"I know the rules, I'm a pro, remember?"

"No, all I remember was you taking a corner at 160 mph."

"Yeah, that's pro."

"Whatever."

Caroline poked me in the forehead, and when I rounded on her, she exclaimed, "I liked it better when you were smiling."

"Yeah, well, nothing right now can cheer me up."

"I think I've noticed."

"Did you figure it out yet?"

"Huh?"

"Is he cheating on you?"

"Oh...no, haven't found out yet."

"Okay..."

"Hey, Locken?" Caroline questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, we're here."

"Okay." We reached the park, and I took a seat next to Caroline. "I'll ask again, Is Reese cheating on you?"

"I thought I told you. No...he isn't."

"Stop lying."

"..." Her face betrayed what she was feeling.

"You have ten seconds to tell me the truth."

Caroline mumbled something.

"Say again?" I inquired, not ready for the outburst she was about to display. Her hand came in contact with my face—Hard. It hurt, even though it wasn't supposed to. When I glanced back at her, tears streamed down her face. I raised an eyebrow.

"He's cheating on me, alright? I found a pair of…of…stockings in his room." Caroline yelled with sadness in her voice.

"Like I said before, if this happened, Locken and I are here to help."

"..."

"So if you need any he-"

"I need help, and I want to stay with you instead. You're sweeter." She replied, wiping her eyes.

"Alright." I answered, as Caroline lay on my lap, eyes closed in serenity.

"Aww, love birds." Locken said.

"Shut up, idiot." I said.

"Just saying, it's a good time for both of you, too."

I glared at Locken. He really needs to learn when to shut up.

"Arbre?" Caroline asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think Reese cheated on me?"

"Dunno. Locken knows."

"How does he kno-"

"Long story, don't ask."

"Ok then. So why would he cheat on a beautiful girl like me?" Caroline inquired, bracing herself for the worst.

"Trust me, you aren't that pretty." Caroline shot Locken a glare, and I chuckled.

"He cheated on you because he thinks you're a pain to keep around. But if you still like him, he'd apologize and try to keep up two affairs at once. Probably." "But I think you're sweet." I added hastily…just for after-effects.

"I thought you liked Kiryen, Arbre?"

"Yeah. I do. Locken. I'm heading back to the school. I need to talk to someone."

"Okay, Caroline?" I directed my question towards her, and she rose from my lap, as I stood. A slight smile played on my face.

"Okay."

"Locken will stay with you, okay?"

"Okay."

I sprinted around a few blocks to the school. I panted when I reached the entrance. Fortunately, only one person was there, waiting for her ride. I strode briskly over to where she was standing. "Hey, Kat..." I exclaimed.

"Arbre…sorry about the dance thing."

"It's...it's no problem."

"You like Kiryen, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Who else do you like?"

"Do you really wanna know?" I replied, stepping closer.

"Yeah." She answered, her eyes slightly downcast.

"I like Kiryen...and you."

As soon as I said this, I pressed my lips against hers. She didn't respond in the first few seconds, but began to push back with an equal force. She cupped my face in her hands, bringing my face closer, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I asked for entrance, and when she complied, I allowed my tongue to exploit every inch of her mouth. Her mouth tasted like citrus, and I couldn't get enough. She entangled her fingers in my messy hair, and began to tangle my tongue with hers. Damn, she was a good kisser. I played with her tongue before blowing a hot blast of air onto her neck. She embraced me tightly, whispering, "Sorry." As a show that I accepted the apology, I kissed her passionately. Eventually, I broke the kiss, and stepped backwards slightly.

"Well, now that that's settled, I'm gonna head off." I exclaimed, waving. Without waiting for a response, I grinned, and jogged off.

"So, how'd it go?"

Locken asked when I returned.

"Tasty."

"What the hell did you do?" Locken answered, his stare quizzical and analyctic.

"I kissed Kat."

"Oho. How was it?"

"She smelled like citrus."

"Hm."

"Why'd you kiss her?" Caroline interrupted.

"Because I like her..." I answered, trailing off.

"..."

"Want me to kiss you too?" I joked.

Caroline's foot came down on mine in a vicious display of anger.

"I was joking." I added, rubbing my foot.

"Hop in the car. We're going." Locken called to us as he hopped inside the car. I sighed and led Caroline to the car. Her face was red, and she looked away to keep me from seeing, but I saw nonetheless.

"If you're that desperate..."

I exclaimed, lifting her chin in my hand. I brought her lips to mine. She shuddered in pleasure as I deepened the kiss, exploring every crevice in her mouth with my tongue. Her lips tasted like cherries, and as I breathed in her scent, I smelled peppermints. I pulled her closer when I wrapped my arms around her waist. She responded by bringing my head forward. I leaned back, almost flat on my back, my elbow supporting me. We both emitted groans when I hit a sensitive spot in her mouth, and when her tongue battled with mine. I broke the kiss quickly, and blew on her ear, which resulted in her making a sound of pleasure before I resumed where we left off.

"Mmmm..."

"Nnn..."

"Caroline...mm...you're a good kisser...Your scent...nnn...so addicting..."

"Jeez, you guys are, like-" Locken began.

"Shut up, dumbass. You'd do the same thing if you even had a lady." I said.

I finally broke the kiss, both of us panting. I stroked her cheek softly and smiled. She smirked back, and I leaned against the window, Caroline's head on my shoulder. Finally. Some sleep. Locken grunted as I drifted off.

_**Locken**_

I woke to the sound of a bass guitar and someone singing. The voice was raspy, and somewhat on a high key, but had the same sound. I remembered what Arbre had told me once.

"Music is my blood. It flows through my veins and screams through every pore. Singing is the same, too."

I listened to the music, every note making me feel enlightened.

"...And the message comin' from my eyes says leave it alone!"

Arbre's voice. Damn, he was good. I lazily threw some clothes on, and made my way into the newly furnished basement.

"Arbre...where'd you learn to sing like that?" I asked. Arbre looked at me tiredly, and then exclaimed,

"Oh...um...Morning."

"You sounded good."

"You heard me?" His voice was critical and angry. Angry?

"Yeah..."

"Shit."

"Why are you so kept up? You sound good."

"No one has heard me before."

"Yeah, well, too late."

"Hah." He scoffed, and began trudging up the stairs.

"You did tell me music flowed through your blood, so why don't you show 'em what you're made of?" I asked, my voice kind.

"No." Arbre's voice held no emotion, so I wasn't able to tell what he was feeling.

"Arbre, are you-?"

"Don't." Arbre held his hand up in a gesture of silence, sliding on his BEATS headphones. I sighed, and began the short trek upstairs. I collapsed on my bed.

"Hey, Locken, you should ask Lauren out to the dance!"

Katilyn and Duyen said as they walked past me.

"Hell no, why?"

"Cause she wants you to, and she likes you."

"Well, you know, if she liked me and wanted me to go out with her she'd ask me herself, so no, I'm not gonna ask her out."

"Please? Can you just go ask her?"

"Dunno, don't care."

"Okay, but be thinking about her."

"What the hell?! No." I answered, shying away from them.

"Okay, bye." The duo answered simultaneously, before they seemingly vanished from my sight.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Did you just say you like Lauren?" Katilyn and Duyen asked. Their voices carried to my ears. Wait, how'd they-?

"No?! How in the fuck did you get behind me?" I lied, slapping my forehead.

"Whatever." Duyen answered scornfully, and she stalked off, Katilyn hot on her heels.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Katilyn and Duyen said earlier. It just couldn't get off my mind. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK. I went home even more stressed than ever.

"Hey, Locken." Arbre said when I entered the house. He followed up with a statement. "I heard Lauren's friends told you."

"Yeah... I can't stop thinking about what they said."

"Locken just ask her, if she dumps you then that's that."

"Yeah, I know. Shut up."

Later that night, still thinking, I decided to send Lauren an email asking her if she really liked me and stuff. She replied, saying she would text me her answer. She said she did like me. And I pracitically fainted out of—what—happiness…?

I woke up feeling pretty happy and excited….I guess.

"Hey, Arbre?" I called, entering his room.

"Whaaaaaaaaaatttt." Arbre mumbled into the pillow, still half asleep.

"Is it good or bad that I asked Lauren out?"

"I dunn- wait what?!"

"I asked Lauren."

"And she sai-"

"Yes."

"Damn, nice!"

"Thanks."

There was a knock on the door as Arbre threw on his clothes, racing to the door.

"Who is it?" Arbre asked. His face lit up when his best friend walked in.

"Hikaru! Oh, Lauren's here, too."

Arbre literally tossed Lauren up the stairs, and I caught her in my arms. She gasped, and her face was red. Her blonde hair framed her porcelain skin nicely. She was really lightweight, and her skin felt nice, too.

"Hey Lauren."

"Heyy~." She answered, drawing out the 'y'.

"So, whatcha wanna do?" I questioned, setting her down, ignoring the voices of Hikaru and Arbre downstairs.

"Dunno. Want to go on a double date?"

"With who else?"

"Duyen and Rasce."

"Sure. I'll go ask Arbre for the car keys."

"Alright." She replied cheerfully. I went downstairs jumping a few steps. I guess I was really actually excited about Lauren.

"Hey, Hikaru."

"Hey Lockster. How's it goin?"

"Good, you?"

"Same." Hikaru's fiery orange hair blinded me—almost, and I squinted as I turned away from him.

"Cool."

"Hey Arbre?" I then asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow your car?"

"For what?"

"Double date. Lauren and I, Duyen and Rasce."

"Yeah, sure. Don't scratch it, bastard."

"Okay. Thanks." I answered, a slight smile playing on my face.

"No problem—hey, what're you smiling about!"

I trekked upstairs again, ignoring him.

"Hey, Lauren, let's go, I got the keys."

"Okay." Lauren said as I carried her downstairs. Carried. CARRIED.

We got into the car and drove a long ways towards the school, where I figured Rasce and his date would be. I'd figure out soon enough.

"So where are we meeting up?" I inquired, glancing at Lauren in the rearview mirror. She looked so hot.

"The school."

"Oh, so we're gonna hang?"

"Yeah, kinda a date, but….you know."

"Yeah, I got it."

"So wanna play spin the bottle or something?" Duyen asked. She winked at Lauren.

"Sure." Lauren blushed.

"You know, we could just go our little ways and have our own little smoochy fun alone-you know, somewhere around the school's perimeter?" I suggested, surprising myself at my straightforward remarks.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too." Rasce said. He glanced at Duyen.

"Okay." Lauren and Duyen answered in unison. I winked at Rasce devilishly.

"So, Lauren?" I exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah?" She asked, gazing at me with those enticing eyes of hers.

"Wanna go to the car then?"

"Sure." We got to the car and we went to the back seats where the tinted windows were.

"So do you really like me?" I inquired, staring at her.

"Yeah."

"I don't think you do."

"Wanna find out?"

"Try me." She answered seductively, and leaned in closer.

As soon as I said this, we kissed and then I broke us off shortly after.

"That was short." Lauren said sounding desperate.

"Oho, you don't want it to be?"

"What do you think?"

We started kissing again and this time I felt every bit of her mouth as I soothed her in every way. She smelled like flowers in the spring. Very nice. She eventually pushed me to where I was laying down on the backseat and she was on top.

"Mmmmn." Lauren said as she let out a sound of pleasure.

I broke the kiss, and she lay next to me with her head on my chest.

"Now do you like me?" Lauren said

"No."

"What?!" Her voice was slightly frantic, but she relaxed as I added,

"I love you."

Lauren smiled as I stroked her hair.

I drove home and headed toward her house.

"Wait!" Lauren said

"What?"

"I want to sleep with you tonight at your place."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely positive." She smirked

"Okay."

We drove back in silence as she fell asleep a little.

"Lauren." I said

"Yeah?"

"We're here, at my place."

"Okay."

"Come on let's go upstairs."

"Carry me." She said still sleepy. Her voice was soothing but groggy.

"Okay."

I entered the house.

"Hey Locken." Hikaru and Arbre exclaimed, looking up from their card game.

"Shh."

I pointed toward a sleepy Lauren.

"I'm not asleep yet, seaweed brain." Lauren said, annoyed slightly.

"Stole that from the books….Okay then." I answered, smiling a bit at the Percy Jackson reference.

"Well, Lauren and I are gonna go to bed."

I winked at Arbre and he chuckled.

I laid Lauren down and I started to leave when she said, "Where are you going, Locken?"

"Gonna go get a drink of water."

"Oh okay. You better come back." She commanded.

"You bet I will." I smirked. I went to get a drink of water and came back upstairs.

"I'm back."

"Okay."

I guess she waited for me to get into bed with her but I didn't.

"Well come on! I want to snuggle."

"Er...Okay."

We laid in silence for a while listening to the animals outside with her head on my chest.

"I love you." Lauren said

"I love you, too."

I said as we drifted off into the darkness of sleep.

_**Arbre**_

I slapped the blaring alarm clock in annoyance. It was a damn Sunday, for goodness sake! I closed my eyes and rolled over; before it dawned on me that I had rolled OFF the bed.

"SHI-".

I flipped off of the bed, almost uttering a full swear before I crashed onto the ground. My head began to throb as I stumbled to my bathroom, located in my room. The heat of the shower warmed my insides, and I was at least able to pass over my headache. I departed the shower, and lazily tossed on some clothes in an attempt to look cool. I sighed.

"Still a dork, no matter what."

I began to walk out of the room, taking the path downstairs. Hikaru waited for me with two bowls filled with Cheerios, and a slim carton of milk in one hand.

"Hiya, Arby."

"Hiya, Hikaru."

"Cheerios, my friend?"

"Might as well." I chomped noiselessly on the food, my head still bugging me. Suddenly, I was relieved of my headache, and felt as if I was flying on a rainbow.

"Hikaru, what the hell are in these?"

"Uhm..."

"I feel high."

"About that...uh...I accidentally dropped my headache medicine in the cheerios when I ran out, and I went to the factory to see how they made them. They put shit in there. I do believe it's called drugs."

"Oh, hell."

"Isn't it good?" Hikaru exclaimed, grinning slightly. My eyebrow twitched, and I closed my eyes to stop myself from exploding.

"Goddamn it, Hikaru."

"Haha." "Don't worry, it'll go away." Hikaru added.

"Okay..."

Locken walked downstairs silently.

"Hey,"

"Hey, Lockster." I exclaimed.

"How'd it go last night?" Hikaru asked, winking.

"Pretty good."

"You didn't get-"

"No, why?!" Locken's voice was tinged with hints of annoyance.

"Just wondering."

"Eh, it's okay."

"I'm gonna go wake up Lauren, we're meeting some people at the school." Locken added. When he said this, I left my empty cereal bowl on the table, throwing on a jacket and stepping out into the chilly morning air. Fuck, I was so bored. I needed to do something worth my time. I sank to my knees in the snow that had gathered the previous night, and watched as my breath froze, the icicles sinking into the layers of white instantly. So much for being bored.


End file.
